1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter cloth oscillating apparatus for a filter press, more particularly to an apparatus for giving oscillation to a filter cloth hanging rod suspended over springs in a direction perpendicular to the filter plate's opening direction so as to oscillate the filter cloth hung from the suspended rod thereby shaking filter cake off the filter cloth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of the prior art relating to a filter cloth oscillating apparatus for a filter press of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,005.
One improved apparatus for first lowering the oscillating head to where it comes into contact with the filter cloth hanging rod and then oscillating it horizontally for oscillating the filter cloth by the action of the wavy part in the lower end of the oscillating head is disclosed in (Japanese Publication No. Sho-54-19622) and another improved apparatus for transmitting the crank's rotary motion to the oscillating head to cause the oscillating head in contact with the filter cloth hanging rod to undergo a circular motion for oscillating the filter cloth is disclosed in Japanese Publication No. Sho-54-24747.
In the first Japanese publication the filter cloth hanging rod is oscillated with the wavy part at the lower end of the oscillating head, however, the filter cloth is subjected to friction as the oscillating head undergoes sliding motion, possibly resulting in injury of the filter cloth.
In the second Japanese publication in which circular motion is imparted to the oscillating head, the change of direction proceeds slowly in the horizontal cyclic motion of the oscillating head, hence the impact applied to the filter cloth hanging rod is weak and filter cloth oscillating effect is not sufficient.
The adhesiveness of the filter cake deposited on the filter cloth after filtration of the liquid to the filter cloth is very marked. Hence, for attaining removal of filter cake as thoroughly as possible, it is important in a filter press to be able to shake off the filter cake quickly without causing damage to the filter cloth.